He Saw
by HannahbananaJane
Summary: Lewicki might not as perceptive as our favorite FBI Agent or Professor, but he does see things. Especially things involving Daniel and Kate. This is Lewicki's observation from the final seasons in the season one finale, centering around D/K.


Lewicki noticed. When Kate came into the house, he saw exactly how affected she was by seeing Daniel Pierce in the aftermath after an episode. He heard the shame in her voice, that she couldn't track down Wesley Summer. He saw the regret in her eyes. Regret that she didn't check in on Daniel during the weekend, make sure he was okay.

He saw the sadness mixed with pride at the thought of Daniel admitting himself. Sadness because she knew how much he hated being in the hospital, but pride that he was taking control of his situation. It was like watching a football game the way the emotions were flickering back and forth in her eyes, neither seeming to win.

Lewicki saw every glance she threw at Daniel as she was getting more and more worried when they were driving to the hospital. He saw her eyes filling with tears and Kate quickly blinking them away, only to be filled again a few seconds later.

He saw the determination Kate was trying to transfer to Daniel as she held his gaze while squeezing his hand and simultaneously trying to hold in the flood of emotions before Daniel saw them. Lewicki saw the encouraging nod she gave him and answering half smile from the Doc.

He saw the pain cut across her face as Daniel let go of her hand and stepped up to the desk. He saw the flinch she tried to hide as Daniel told the desk nurse his condition. A few tears fell down her cheek when Daniel said he needed to be admitted.

Lewicki saw how her hands were trembling as they walked back to the car and how she was trying so hard to keep her emotions bottled up. He noticed how she stared out the window as Lewicki drove. She seemed to be in her own world, not noticing anything that was going on. She didn't notice they arrived at Daniel's house nor did she seem to notice she was crying.

But out of all the emotions Lewicki saw from Kate Moretti that day, the one that stood out the most is the one she tried the hardest to hide.

Anyone can see that Kate is very protective of Dr. Pierce. She shows her affection as she hands onto his every word, following all his crazy ideas and diagnoses, protecting him from any of her bosses that they think he isn't reliable enough to be a consultant.

And anyone can see the affection that Daniel has for Kate. Just that she got close to him is proof enough. Daniel Pierce has never been a very friendly person and never wants to get close to anyone, and yet one of his students, who he has a rule about getting too close to (the nicknames he gives students instead of learning actual names holds key to this rule), is one of the few people he actually talks to regularly.

If you've ever met a Paranoid Schizophrenic, you know they don't trust easily. But Daniel trusts Kate one hundred percent, even enough that he told her his condition, which he just doesn't tell people. Also, Daniel may act like it's no big deal, but he goes crazy inside if Kate does something reckless like jumping off a two story fire escape.

Through all the emotions this pair express- or don't express- for one another, there is one thing they don't talk about. They try and act like every thing that hits somewhere close to the bulleye (_I care about you, Daniel; if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself; what if next time it's around Kate?_) doesn't leave them breathless with hope and longing.

Lewicki saw the pain in Kate's eyes as Daniel was led away by doctors in white coats for who knows how long. He could see her heart breaking. He knew as soon as she couldn't hold in her sobs anymore that her heart was cracking.

He's only seen that look once in his life, but he would never forget it. It was when he was ten and his parents were trial separating after the word of his father's affair came out. His mother looked on the verge of tears for months. Sometimes, she woud just look out the window with this petrified look, grieving how things used to be.

And that's exactly how Kate Moretti looked on that night. That's the night Lewicki finally noticed that Agent Kate Moretti is deeply in love with Dr. Daniel Pierce.

**I'm aware that this probably sucks, but I needed to write something and I came up with this after watching the season finale again. I know this note is sounding cynical and I probably sound like a jerk, but it's been a really long few weeks and I kind of feel like Kate in this story. If I don't write or read fics, I'm going to sit in a corner and cry all day, so here you are!**

**Now, on with less depressing thoughts. I'm working on a long Daniel/Kate story, it's about twenty-five pages right now, but it needs some major editing before I even think about posting it on FF. Plus, I'm working on a Criminal Minds and a Mentalist story that I've aready published and need to focus on those, so I have no idea when I will be able to publish my next Perception story, just know that it's coming. I'm not even sure if anyone is going to read this, if anyone is still reading Perception fics, but if you are, you need to publish some more stories!**

**Hannahbanana Jane**

**P.S. Please review and tell me if this completely sucked or not. Like I said, it's been a really long couple of weeks. I need to smile.**


End file.
